Daffy Duck
|-|Daffy Duck= |-|Duck Dodgers= |-|Green Lantern= Summary Daffy Dumas Duck (also known by Sheldon, Idiot Eyes or Armando) is the deuteragonist and an animated cartoon character produced by Warner Bros. Animation. He has appeared in cartoon series such as Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, where he usually has been depicted as a rival and occasional best friend of Bugs Bunny. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Daffy Duck Origin: Looney Tunes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Duck Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can instantly return after being erased), Weapon Mastery, Flight, Teleportation, Toon Force, Dimensional Storage, Plot Manipulation (He can become the animator and use the same logic that applies for Bugs), Existence Erasure (As shown here), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Immersion (Can enter paintings), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Laser Beams, Molecular Disintegration, Can sneak into places without getting detected (Showcased as Duck Dodgers), Vehicular Mastery and Spaceflight (Piloted a spaceship in the Duck Dodgers cartoon), Mind Manipulation (Has magical hypnosis), Size Manipulation (Shrinked himself down after being eated by Taz), Sound Manipulation (Turned down the volume as an animator), BFR, Water Manipulation (Can shoot red bubbles from a bubble gun), Time Travel (Used as Super Duck), Transformation (Can turn into "Super American" when feeling patriotic), Magnetism Manipulation (As seen here), Electricity Manipulation (Can seemingly turn into lightning and fire electric bolts), Fire Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (As Devil Daffy), Dimensional Travel (Can jump to other comics, Escaped the horror movie he was trapped in after the cartoon ended), Heat Vision (As shown here), Summoning (Can summon the "Stupor Family"), Gravity Manipulation (As seen here. Also shown here), Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation (As shown here), Time Stop, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void), and Transmutation (Was only compressed into a cube by the matter transmodifier. Was turned into a flower in "Duck Amuck" only to be shown to still be alive and function normally) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Is a consistent rival of Bugs Bunny and is comparable to him. Effortlessly beat up Taz) Speed: Massively FTL+ by himself (Can keep up with Bugs and was stated to be faster than the Road Runner. As Super Duck, he tagged Commander X-2's ship) and travel speed with his spaceship (Capable of easily traveling from planet to planet) Lifting Strength: Stellar '(Comparable to Bugs) 'Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Can take hits from Bugs. Took a beating from Bugs with no showings of injuries afterwards. Survived being sucked into a black hole. In Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century, he and Marvin survived a planetary explosion completely unscathed, and they were only concerned about claiming the remaining chunk of the planet). Toon Force and regeneration makes him incredibly difficult to kill. Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Stellar with weapons. Unknown with abilities. Standard Equipment: Pistols, shotguns, lasers, laser sabers, metal rods and laser nunchucks Intelligence: Varies (Tends to be dumb, selfish and arrogant; however, he does have his moments. At times, he has pulled off clever plans, to the point where he would even trick his opponents into attacking each other. Is a skilled musician, detective, singer and barber. Has outsmarted several of his enemies, including Marvin the Martian, Elmer Fudd, Taz, and several Nazi soldiers) Weaknesses: Sometimes he is overconfident and incompetent. Note: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Birds Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tricksters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Ducks Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Warner Bros. Category:Rod Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Heat Users Category:Summoners Category:Wizards Category:Demons Category:Element Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Antiheroes Category:Wing Users Category:Green Lanterns